


You Taught Me.

by Cruciothelights



Series: Shenanigans River Song style [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Just a sweet little drabble, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruciothelights/pseuds/Cruciothelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the Doctor and Rivers unseen dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taught Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in "The Big Bang", where the Doctor tells River she mustn't be flying the TARDIS right, and she responds; "I'm flying her perfectly, you taught me!"

 "You know I can fly her fine, you don't need to 'teach me', Doctor." River Song directed her attention to the blue stabilisers, bringing the TARDIS to a perfect stop, parking (more like hovering) above the fiery planet of Stomgaar, smirking like she had just taken some sort of sweet from a very old, very grumpy time lord. She lifted a part of the console, pulling out her stash of marshmallows and two skewers, glancing over at her darling man. 

"You know, there's no breathable atmosphere this far from the planet, but it's so hot, that we could roast marshmallows from here. I know it's not your perfect idea of a date, but sometimes it's nice to not be running around and almost dying." She moved towards the door, tilting her head curiously; "Come on, you. The TARDIS will keep us safe."

The Doctor sighed softly, ignoring the jabs at his favourite type of date. There was no point in denying that he loved to run. And he especially loved to run with his River Song. His Melody among harmonies. He sauntered slowly towards the bouncy-haired woman he liked to call his wife, honey, and Mrs Robinson (but only in the bedroom), his lengthy arm slipping around her waist. 

 "My love, your nights are yours to do with what you wish. I'm just lucky you want to spend them with me. Now, toasting marshmallows above Stomgaar sounds like the perfect date." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, affectionate, but still playful, and he took another moment to bop her on the nose.

After an hour of playful squabbling over what consistency a melting marshmallow should be eaten at, and a few sticky sweet kisses, they made their way back to the console, the Doctor running a singular finger against the cool metal of the TARDIS' panel. River gave a low chuckle as she watched him with his ship, in a way, envying the tenderness he showed towards the vessel. 

"The only woman I've met who can compete with me." The Doctor smiled at her words, turning to face River, holding his hand out for her to take, his fingers wriggling for her to advance.

"Well you know what they say, child of the TARDIS, like mother like daughter." His hand closed around hers and his thumb stroked over her hand, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her temple. River chuckled, eyeing the console.

"Teach me something, Doctor." 

"I'll teach you everything I know." 


End file.
